On Second Thought
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Set after "Jackie Bags Hyde."


Like many of you, I was supremely disapointed with the lame "I didn't  
  
feel anything" bit at the end of last week's show. So here's my take  
  
on a more J/H 'shiper friendly ending. This is my  
  
first J/H fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, I'll cry a river, build a  
  
bridge and get over it I supose.  
  
Title: On Second Thought  
  
Pairing: Duh Jackie and Hyde  
  
Scene: Picks up where last week's episode left off. Hyde and Jackie  
  
are returning from their first date. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Steven Hyde gently helped Jackie into the car and shut the door. He  
  
stalked over to the driver side and slid in. They drove in silence  
  
each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
How could she not have felt it?! It was short but it had been one of  
  
the best kisses of his life. He cared for her more than anybody else  
  
he knew, and as much as the thought scared him, it also thrilled  
  
him. And she hadn't felt it! Damnit, now what was he supposed to  
  
do?  
  
Jackie replayed the kiss over and over in her own mind. It was  
  
sweet, and passionate at the same time. It was her Steven finally  
  
kissing her, so why wasn't she more excited? Perhaps they simply  
  
hadn't given it enough time to build into what she had expected.  
  
After all she had been obsessing about him all summer long, so maybe  
  
they simply needed to try again.  
  
Jackie was drawn out of her thoughts when she realized that Hyde was  
  
driving towards the water tower. "Steven where are we going?" she  
  
curiously aske.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there," he replied with a smirk on his  
  
face.  
  
"Whatever," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
They reached the water tower and he parked the car then walked around  
  
to the other side to open her door. "Come on," he encouraged her  
  
gently reaching down and taking her hand in his own. They walked to  
  
the latter hands entwined in a comfortable silence. With a  
  
mischevious glint in his eyes he turned her around and placed her on  
  
the second rung of the latter urging her to climb up.  
  
"No Steven, I don't like heights!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be right behind you, ya won't fall," he stated as  
  
he casually stepped into position behind her. Feeling reasured she  
  
began to climb and relished in Steven's close proximity. She sudenly  
  
stopped about halfway up causing him to brush up right behind her,  
  
and she knew he had been lying when he said he hadn't felt anything.  
  
Turning her head around she arched an eyebrow and coyly stated " Is  
  
that the 'nothing' you felt Steven?" His jaw dropped open, and  
  
pleased by his reaction she scurried up the latter.  
  
He silently collected his composure before joining her on the top of  
  
the water tower. He silently vowed to show her exactly what he had  
  
felt, but had been too stuborn to admit the first time around.  
  
Aproaching her he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush  
  
against his chest. He dipped his head and ravished her neck with  
  
his toungue, teeth and lips. He heard her draw in a shaky breath and  
  
smiled to himself at the effect he had on her. Dragging his mouth up  
  
to her ear he whispered "Now can you say that you don't feel  
  
anything?"  
  
Jackie turned the tables on him by arching her neck back and gently  
  
suckeling on his neck just above his tee shirt. "Only if you don't"  
  
she murmered against his skin. Unable to stand it anymore he  
  
skilfully rolled her over so she was stradeling his lap and facing  
  
him. His face grew serious as he asked, " Jackie, I told you, but  
  
you never told me, what did you think of our first date?" She smiled  
  
and descended on his mouth, prying his lips open and snaking her  
  
toungue into his mouth in one fluid moment. Her actions drew a low  
  
moan from him and satisfied she pulled away. "Does that answer your  
  
question?" she asked him. In response he simply growled and ground  
  
their mouths together again. Toungues danced together as they very,  
  
very, VERY thourougly explored each others mouths. Their kiss was  
  
passionate and tender, anaimalistic and reverent. Only the basic  
  
need for oxygen broke the contact and they broke away heavily  
  
panting.  
  
Still recovering from their passionate embrace Jackie leaned her head  
  
against his chest and sighend with contentment. He wrapped his arms  
  
around her and happily played with her hair, surprised by the fact  
  
that he could be so happy doing something he considered to be so  
  
girly. They clung to each other for a long time until Steven spoke.  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked lifting her head off of him.  
  
"My ass fell asleep." She chuckled and got off of him. He got to  
  
his feet, and they climbed back down to the earth and walked joyously  
  
back to the car.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"On our next date, let's go somewhere where we can move around more,  
  
ok?"  
  
He shot her a sideways glance and grined as he replied "You know, I'm  
  
still not opposed to doing it." She playfully slapped him and got  
  
into the car. Steven walked around and couldn't keep a smile off of  
  
his face as he thought about the fact that he had just gone a first  
  
date with a girl he once called a tick. On second thought, he had  
  
just gone on "the best date ever" with a girl he once called a tick.  
  
Funny, she didn't seem so tickish now. 


End file.
